Animal CrAzY!
by Theguywhoisbored
Summary: Mar! Welcome to my first FF.NET story! Its about about a guy named Stan and - Ah, I stink at summarys. Please Read! )
1. The mickey OO

The guy who is bored: Hello! Welcome to.my story! Uh.I dunno what to say so  
here it is!  
Disclamer: I do not own Animal Crossing. Tgwib: But I want to!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stan: Goodbyea! I hope I never see you again! * Stan stepped on the train*  
Finnally! I'm leaving Boomboovile!*Does a little jiggy O.o*  
*A pancake walks in.*  
Stan: Ahh!!!!!!!!!! The pancake is back! ^__~  
P.C.: Are you taking the mickey?!  
Stan: *in a webbster voice* Whach' you talking about pancake?  
P.C.: O__O WhAa?! Now I know you are taking the mickey!  
Stan: WhAt Is A mIcKeY??!!!!!!  
*Ding Dong! Next stop Elmcreek!*  
Stan: I'm getting out, I can't stand much more of this mickey! *twiches*  
P.C.: I hope I see 'ya again!  
Stan: Whatever.  
*He gets out & leaves the train, then he pulls out a basuoka (How do you  
spell it?) & blows up the train.*  
Porter: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!! You blew up the train! I will  
kill you! I will get my taxi and run you over!  
Stan: You have a taxi?!  
Porter: * nods*  
Stan: * pulls out bazukaoua (ARGH!) & blows him up too.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay.. That was short. Well anyways..This is a sequel to another FF that I  
wrote,  
just to tell 'ya. Please! Review! NNOOWW! Haha! *Mutters* I need a  
companoin. (I CAN'T SPELL!)  
Ya.sorry its so short, I read a ending to a story, that was longer than  
this.  
I'm not the type that writes A LOT A LOT, but its still a lot compared to  
other people. *coughmikeycough* NO, NOT A MIKEY ON FF.NET! I Mikey that I  
know...  
SILLYBILLYWILLLSMELLY...Did I say smelly? OH WHO CARES! YOU BETTER READ THE  
NEXT CHAPTER, AND IF YOU DON't EVERYBODY WILL KNOW THAT YOU ARE A  
dunderpate. =) Please RevieW! 


	2. Hiya, Nibbles!

The guy who is bored: I'm bored.  
Stan: That's 'cause its in your name, brain.  
TGWIB: ^___^ I have a compioin!  
Stan: Hehe! You can't spell it!  
TGWIB: Yes I can! I-T ! So there!  
Stan: O_O; I can't belive anyone could be so dumb.  
TGWIB: *falls over anmie style* Anyway. Here is the next Chapter!  
Disclamer: I do not own Animal Crossing. Boohoo!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stan: Hmmmm...I wonder idotic creatures dwell in this town.  
* All of a sudden a house walks up to him O_o*  
House: What are those rags you are wearing?  
Stan: O__O A talking house!  
House: Me? A house? Oh ho ho ho ho! No my name is Bitty!  
Stan: O___O A talking house with a name!  
Bitty: I'm a friken hippo you smelly jerk! * runs of crying*  
TGWIB: *walks up* HAHA! She called you you a smelly jerk, but I KNOW that  
you are not a jerk! HAHAHA! *walks away laughing*  
Stan: *is still trying to work out what he said* Oh well.*walks out of  
blown up station when a green squarrel walks up to him*  
G.S.: Hey, you look housebroken.  
Stan: HOUSEBROKEN?! Why I ada.  
G.S.: I can get you a house.  
Stan: Talk to me.=)  
G.S.: We gotta to Tom FAT!  
Stan: Tom..Fat?  
G.S.: Yup! By the way, my name is Nibbles. Well lets go!  
* We're off the see the 'coon! The wonderful 'coon of Elmcreek!  
Nibbles and Stan: ShuT uP!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TGWIB: 'Ya I know. I don't make long storys..Yada Yada!  
Stan: Did.. you.just say.yadayada?  
TGWIB: GeT oUtTa HeRe MuNcHkIn!  
Stan: I thought you wanted a -  
TGWIB: Wassamatter? Can't spell companion?  
Stan: *mutters* Adddatuude Problem.  
TGWIB: Okay.. Please Review! =)  
Stan: *mutters again* Demon child.  
TGWIB: Hey, I'm the author! I'll make you do some thing...MWAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
Stan:*pulls down pants and starts dancing to "Oops I did it again".*  
AHHH!!! Make it stop! 


	3. FAT!

TheGuywhoisbored: I want to take this moment to recognize my fave authors:  
Dragon Slayer , Bobtown 1 and 2. Rootie Tootie, The nuttest side of  
Pokemon. The Zelda Master, Life in ~Hyrule~ . Thanks for making those GREaT  
Storys!  
Disclamer: I *sob* don't own *sob* Animal Crossing T_T  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*The odd couple (^_~) finally arrive at Fat's. (Fat's? Haha.)*  
Stan: WOW! =)  
*Tom Fat (HAHA) has a store 3x the size of Iowa!*  
Nibbles: Cool huh? He once started with a store the size of a gumball!  
Stan: How can you have a store the size of a gumball?  
Nibbles: I dunno. Lets go inside, then.  
*They went inside (then =)) and Fat came and greeted them.*  
Stan: How do you know we're coming? This store is huge!  
Fat: I have my ways. *grins evily*  
Nibbles & Stan : -_-  
Fat: Okay, so there are security cameras.  
Nibbles: O__O So you don't have magical powers..  
Stan: *rolls eyes* I need a house.  
Fat: =) Yes! I haven't seen action all day! Lets go!  
*Fat leads them to the beach were they spot a house.*  
Stan: Alright! A beach house!  
Fat: No this is Daisy's house! I just wanna play some NES!  
Nibbles & Stan: -__-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TGWIB: Boy that was short. This isn't so funny is it? *crys but suddenly  
gets better* Well I'm gonna write it so =P!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sneak Peek!:  
*Nibbles, Stan & Fat go to Dasiy's house when she shows up!*  
Dasiy: Hey Nibbs, Fat, Hey you! You must be new! I'm Daisy, I just moved  
from Westview!  
Stan: Westview?  
Nope! That's all you get! Haha! Stay Tuned! Oh.yeah.Review or SUFFER! =)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
